


Early Morning Text Messages

by winter_hiems



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Legacy
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassed kids, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, M/M, Old mutants in love, Responsible use of one (1) emoji, Text Message style, Texting, Young mutants in love, mild crack, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hiems/pseuds/winter_hiems
Summary: Whenever Magneto kidnaps Professor X, the X-Men rush to the rescue.For David Haller and Lorna Dane, the whole thing is pretty embarrassing.





	Early Morning Text Messages

**David:** Lorna are you awake?  


**Lorna:** Yeah why?  


**David:** He did it again…  


**Lorna:** Who did what again?  


**David:** Your dad. Kidnapped my dad. Again.  


**Lorna:** Dammit  


**Lorna:** Sorry about that, he can be a real asshole sometimes.  


**David:** He’s really stepped up his game. Last year it only happened twice, but this is like the third time this year.  


**Lorna:** It’s so embarrassing. Why do I have to be the girl with a father who thinks that kidnapping is a normal way to take a person on a date?  


**David:** The worst part on my end is having to watch the X-Men pretend that they DON’T know that it’s just him taking dad on a date.  


**David:** I know that it’s a date. You know that it’s a date. The X-Men know that it’s a date, but they still run around panicking, even though Lehnsherr always brings him back within 48 hours.  


**Lorna:** Any idea where they are?  


**David:** IDK. Your dad has like a million safe houses.  


**David:** Jean’s been in Cerebro all night trying to find him.  


**David:** I could probably find dad without Cerebro, but I’m scared of what I might see. I have enough trauma already.  


**Lorna:** Wait a second. It’s morning  


**Lorna:** If dad took Xavier last night then why are you only telling me this morning?  


**Lorna:** David?  


**Lorna:** David?  


**Lorna:** David don’t you dare ghost me I swear to G-d.  


**David:** I do have an explanation…  


**Lorna:** It had better be good.  


**David:** So dad obviously wasn’t at the mansion all last night. And the X-Men are all busy looking for him.  


**Lorna:** SO?  


**David:** So no-one noticed Ruth sneaking into my room.  


**Lorna:** Oh my G-D! Do you have a sense of shame?  


**David:** Not really  


**David:** And you don’t get to judge me. You dated Alex Summers TWICE.  


**David:** A SUMMERS BROTHER. TWICE.  


**Lorna:** So maybe I made some bad decisions.  


**Lorna:** Whatever  


**Lorna:** How is that any different from Ruth sneaking into your room?  


**David:** Ruth looks cute when she’s sleeping.  


**David:** And Alex Summers does not.  


**David:** I remember you complaining about him snoring.  


**Lorna:** I hate it when you’re right.  


**David:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  


**Lorna:** How the hell am I going to face my dad after this?  


**David:** I tend to just act like nothing happened.  


**David:** And then he’s uncomfortable because he’s trying to act like everything’s normal, even though he knows that I know what he did when he was “kidnapped”.  


**Lorna:** Don’t think that will work with my dad.  


**Lorna:** He’s like you. No sense of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that David and Lorna get together a few times a month to complain about their annoying dads over coffee. It’s cathartic for them. I might write that fic one day, but not today.  
I thought about using proper text speak for this fic, but autocorrect exists, so I figured I could get away with fairly normal sentences.  
Comments and kudos are always welcome <3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters are owned by Marvel. I am not profiting financially from this story.


End file.
